Through the Darkness
by CrowleyDarkKnight
Summary: Two years pass since Subaru won his fight against Seishiro. But some how Seishiro survived and now he is keeping an eye on Subaru. As he do this he recalls some of the events leading up to present time.


**((First fanfic in a long time hopefully it's ok. This takes place two years after the fight Subaru and Sheshiro had on the bridge.** **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters all owner ship go to CLAMP and there respective owners)** **)**

The wind blow strongly rustling the Cherry Blossom tree knocking more of there pink petals off from where they belong, they begin to dance with the wind to music that was only audible to them. Twisting, turning going higher in the sky as if the two were meat to continue on with there blissful dance for all eternity. Higher and higher the cherry blossom petals go until they glide by a man with short dark black hair, it seems that the cherry blossoms were attracted to this man it could not explain why. Of course it was incapable of speech. The 36 year old man knew why it all way's happens when he called upon his powers to assassinate someone, didn't mater on the seasons they all way's appeared.

The cherry blossom continued to rise higher until they join with the others weaving around the man body avoiding his black coat that flapped around in the wind, rushing pass his black tie that dance along with the wind, all the way to his wavy black hair. The man reach up to grab his sunglasses taking them off slowly tucking them away a faint smile came across his lips as he watch the young 27 year old boy below him, it didn't surprise him at all that Subaru didn't change. well not that much that is. Seishiro mused over the thought it's been two years since he last saw Subaru he still wore the same white coat with the black turtle neck and pants, still smoke the same cigarettes as him, of course he couldn't judge he still wore the same thing himself and smoke the same brand of cigarettes as well.

He continued to watch as Subaru walked a few feet away from his position stopping as he glanced over at the cherry blossom tree with what looked like sadness in his eyes, Seishiro could see the pale coloring of Subarus right eye. he slowly reached up and lightly touch his. He remembered that day when he stood between the younger Subaru and the hysterical mother wielding a scalpel. Why did he do it? Was it because he was playing the part of being in love with the young boy? Or could it be he was really in love with him? He laughed lightly to himself the thought of him being in love with any thing was just impossible he didn't love any thing, he was emotionless he had to be in order to be in charge of the Sakurazukamori. Being emotionless help him in killing his mother. killing so many of his targets. Killing Hokuto Sumeragi, he took grate pleasure in that thought she was annoying trying to get Subaru and him to hook up. He played along as if he really liked her it was to easy. Tho she did surprise him in the end by confronting him about braking Subaru heart. And again by taking her brother place, dressing up like Subaru in his ceremonial robes taking it upon herself to find Seishiro.

She offered herself to him wanting Seishiro to kill her. Seishiro quickly agreed and just like all the others his hand went straight into her chest piercing Hokuto's heart and out her back. Seishiro held Hokuto in his arms. Looking down at the dying girl. But Hokuto didn't die right away she held on her eyes glazing as she stair up at him.

"I want Subaru to live on." she said a small smile begin to aper on her lips "He's as good as dead from what Happened. Yet I want him to live on." Hokuto took a moment "But still. I want Subaru and you to live on." Seishiro smiled as he glanced down at the young girl. She wanted him to live? What an odd thing for her to say "Why would you want me to live? ". The dying girl continued on explaining that she was fond of him that Subaru is the only one who can kill him, and Seishiro is the only one who can kill Subaru.

"So with the last of my powers, I'm going to cast a spell." she paused as she watched cherry blossom float by "If you try to kill Subaru in the same way you kill me. That attack will be reversed you shall die instead." It was that spell that Hokuto cast with her dying breath. The one that was supposed to kill him if he ever killed Subaru the same way. That's what he did during Subaru and his fight on the Rainbow Bridge he thought he had the winning kill but deep down he knew. That he was going to die.

So then why did he attacked Subaru the same way he attacked Hokuto? Could it be that he loved Subaru? Or was it something else? He knew about the curse he knew what would happen if he did the same thing, but yet he continued. He would be lying if he said that he didn't feel anything for Subaru. But deep down inside he did, he remembered what his mother told him that the person he loved would kill him. So maybe that's what he wanted to have Subaru kill him, so the young boy wouldn't need to worry about avenging his sister or feel the love he felt for Seishiro.

His death had been two years ago. So why was he here? How did he survive? He remembered dying in Subaru arms felling his breath next to his face, he remembered what he whispered into Subaru ear. "I do feel something for you." he remembered everything going black and then nothing. It seemed like an eternal darkness one he would never escape maybe this was his punishment for being an assassin maybe this is where all living things go when they die, an eternal realm of darkness. Seishiro didn't mind if this was his faith then he will accept it.

But there was a light. Shinning through the darkness and a voice, it was familiar like one he heard many times before. He realized who the voice belonged to Subaru. But why was he hearing his voice? Was it something to help him in this darkness? But then why was there a light? He could feel wind blowing on him. How could this be? Was he dead or was it an illusion? He opened his eyes he could see light. He could see the shadow of his Onmyouji flying above him he was still alive?

Did Hokuto spell failed? Was she not strong enough to fully complete it? He couldn't explain it himself but he was alive some how and he heard Subarus voice, but he looked around there was no one there. He wasn't sure where he was the location was an unfamiliar place, he tried to move but he was in pain. He couldn't help but smile. It was good to feel something again even if it was from his last fight. This would explain why he still hurt. Maybe he wasn't dead as long as he thought he was a few hours maybe few day's? Again he couldn't explain how he survived.

It took two years for him to recover, for those two years he kept his mind on Subaru. Wondering what he was doing, did Subaru still love or even felt something for him. He didn't want to admit it to himself but he did feel something for Subaru.. maybe that was what kept him alive? Which is why he was here standing in a cherry blossom tree watching the Subaru at this moment.. something brought him back, what was it he couldn't explain. He could feel something calling him.. something urging him to stay near Subaru to watch him. Maybe it was because he felt something for Subaru maybe he was lying to himself, he really did care for the young median his voice was the only one calling through the darkness.

Subaru continued to watch the trees possibly remembering there last fight, or maybe the happier times the two had before everything turn dark. Seishiro lit a cigarette bringing it to his lips as enjoyed the taste of it, Subaru was unaware that he was being watched or maybe he knew but refused to acknowledge him. "Subaru, you lost so much. And yet you become stronger because of it." Seishiro said mostly to himself he brought up his right arm a shadow of a hawk landing on it. "One day we will meat again, face to face. Until than I will continue to watch you." .

A gust of wind picked up and the cherry blossom that were gliding around Seishiro begin to glide faster and faster. Seshiro kept his eyes on Subaru as he began to fade away from his spot before he left he said one word. "Subaru." as if in a blink of an eye he was gone and the cherry blossom begin to glide with the wind this time down toward the young boy. Subaru could feel the wind pick up again he didn't think any thing of it, than he heard it the voice that was all to familiar "Subaru." quickly put his hand inside his white coat and turned around he begin to glare at the spot where Seishiro was only moments before. His eyes narrow at the spot how could this be? Seishiro was dead. he was there when it happened Subaru held on to him as he died. He spent what felt like months crying about it. It took a year to finely get on with his life to continue to help those who were in need.

And yet Subaru knew that he heard Seishiro voice, how did he survived his sister spell? A sad smile form on his lips why did he ask that? It was Seishiro he was thinking about the head of the Sakurazukamori. He should be use to his tricks by now. But still Subaru felt something for the assassin.. love, it was still there buried deep down but he could feel it he truly did love him. Maybe some day the two will meat again but what if they did what would Subaru do. For that mater what would Seishiro do to him? He wasn't sure but now Subaru had new meaning in life. Seishiro was alive which means more possible killings and he had to stop him. Before walking away he glanced down at the cherry blossom and sigh " Seishiro.."


End file.
